


Last Night

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Young Dean 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, Wincest - Freeform, noisy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have one more night before Dean turns back to normal. So Sam fucks Dean. The next morning, they have some shower sex before Elise gets to the cabin, and finally Dean turns back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been really fun to write this series, and I'd like to thank everyone for their love and kudos. Means a ton :)  
> All mistakes are my own  
> I don't own anything or anyone

Dean had been excited and impatient for night to come. Sam was right. He _was_ needy. But did he care? Not one bit. Not when he could have Sam’s cock shoved up his ass.

So when Sam finally shoved Dean in the bedroom and down on the bed, Dean got his clothes off and got on his hands and knees, eagerly wiggling his ass, letting the butt plug shine up at Sam, an invitation to fuck him senseless. “Come on, Sammy. I’m gonna be normal tomorrow.” Dean grinned widely. “So get your pants down, and fuck me already.”

Sam grabbed the lube and pressed close to Dean, blanketing Dean with his body. He rubbed his still clothed erection against Dean’s ass, and Dean groaned out, wanting the clothing off and to feel Sam’s cock working in him.

“ _Sam_.” Dean whined.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna fuck you. But goddamn, I fucking love your noises.” Sam chuckled. His hands curled around Dean’s front and latched onto Dean’s nipples, tugging and twisting.

“God.” Dean moaned, pressing back into Sam’s chest. Sam pinched and rolled Dean’s nipples, smiling as he felt the nubs harden in his hands. “Fuck, Sam.”

“You just love to have your nipples played with, don’t ya, Dean?” Sam laughed quietly.

“Fucking love it Sammy.” Dean moaned. Sam rutted against Dean while he continued to play with Dean’s nubs, every moan and grunt going straight to his cock, which was beginning to feel incredibly restricting in his pants.

But, he could deal with that very _very_ soon.

 

Once Sam was positive that Dean’s nipples were almost to the point of over-sensitivity, he let go and spun Dean around, making him lie flat on his back.

Dean looked up at him, his black pupils almost completely overtaking the green iris.

“Sam.” He breathed out, reaching up to tug at Sam’s shirt.

Sam smiled, and tore the shirt off, silently noting how a few buttons of the flannel that had been previously on him flew off in his haste. He ripped the undershirt off, and removed his belt buckle when a spur-of-the-moment idea popped in his head.

 

He pulled Dean up the head of the bed, and bound his wrists there.

“Not gonna let you touch anything, Dean.” Sam’s grin was wolfish and Dean panted out a moan. “And you won’t come until I let you. Got it?”

“Got it, loud and cle- _OH_.” Dean arched his back as Sam’s lips latched around his cock, cheeks hallowing and he started to suck. A hand went around Dean’s base and gripped tightly, making Dean unable to come. “S-Sam…Sammy!” Dean cried out, trying to roll his hips upward.

Sam’s free hand shot out to Dean’s hip, planting him firmly on the bed. Sam laughed around Dean’s cock and Dean cried out in pleasure again, the vibrations going directly to his hard shaft.

“Fuck, Sammy! Fucking hell, feels so good. So goddamned good. Oh, god.” Dean moaned out.

 

Sam’s throat worked Dean’s cock up and down and everywhere, Sam’s tongue moving all over Dean’s cock, in the best of ways, and by the time Sam had thoroughly worked over Dean’s cock, Dean was a blabbering mess, unable to get the simplest of phrases out.

“Sam…S’mmy…fuck…shit…god…God! Fuck!” Dean cried out, as Sam moved his hand away. Dean’s orgasm rocked through him, and he came heavily down Sam’s throat. It made Dean shake and quiver and he saw some of his come leak past Sam’s pretty, pink, stretched lips, and all he wanted to do was to taste those lips.

Sam pulled away from Dean’s cock with a delicious sounding _pop_ and he crawled up Dean’s body.

“Wanna taste?” Sam murmured, hazel eyes blown as wide as Dean’s.

“Yes…fuck…wanna taste you all over.” Dean breathed out.

 

Sam’s lips crashed into Dean’s, biting, sucking, licking, and nipping, and Dean vaguely thought about how swollen his lips were gonna be tomorrow. But as he tasted Sammy and himself, the small thought left his head, consumed by the bigger thought of _SamSammySam_.

His cock tried to give an interested twitch, but it was too soon, way too fucking soon, from his orgasm, and he groaned against Sam’s mouth.

“Trying to get hard again, Dean? Is that what is happening?”

“Too soon.” Dean groaned.

“I know. Don’t worry. We can still have some fun while we wait.” Sam grinned.

Dean watched as Sam pulled the rest of his clothing off and Sam positioned himself over Dean. He watched as Sam started to work his hand over his shaft, pre-come dripping down on Dean’s shoulders and chest.

Dean tried to move his hands forward, trying to get a hold of Sam’s cock, but Sam’s belt stopped him and Dean grunted softly.

“You want my cock, huh, Dean?” Sam panted out. “Do you?”

“Fuck, yes.” Dean nodded vigorously. His mouth dropped open, waiting, and waiting, as Sam scooted forward, his cock right in front of Dean’s face.

Sam’s hand left his cock, and the cockhead pressed lightly against Dean’s lips. Sam watched as his pre-come glistened on Dean’s plush lips.

With a soft moan, Dean licked a stripe up and down Sam’s cock, his tongue running across the large vein in Sam’s shaft.

“Suck.” Sam ordered gently. Dean obliged quickly, and happily.

 

The moment Dean started working his mouth around Sam’s cock, Sam almost lost it. Dean was sucking like his life depended on it, and he was sucking in Sam’s cock like a pro.

“Shit, Dean.” Sam grunted out, mouth dropping, and head resting on the wall. “Fuck, you really love my cock. Such a slut for it.”

Dean’s only response was to increase his ministrations and Sam moaned, getting lost in the bliss.

Sam hips rolled lightly, and a hand went to curl around the nape of Dean’s neck. He started to fuck lightly in Dean’s mouth, and Dean wished that he could take all of Sam.

_You’ll get that wish tomorrow._

With that thought, Dean worked his mouth on Sam’s cock, so that within the minute, Sam was coming down Dean’s throat.

 

When Sam pulled back, he kissed Dean roughly, his taste blending with Dean’s.

“You ready for me to fuck you?” Sam asked, mouthing along Dean’s jaw and neck.

“But you…” Dean tried to protest before Sam cut him off with a kiss. _Just came_.

“I’ll be fine. Trust me.” Sam promised before moving to down to position himself at Dean’s ass.

Sam lifted Dean’s legs and settled them over his shoulders, slowly pulling the butt plug out.

“Sam.” Dean panted. When the butt plug was free, Dean’s hole tried to clench around nothing, and Dean whined at the emptiness.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Sam said soothingly. He opened the lube and poured some on his hand, and he started to slick up his cock. “I’m gonna fill you back up.”

And with that, Sam pressed up against Dean’s entrance, and sunk into the heat.

 

Sam bottomed out, and Dean moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut and bound hands gripping at nothing.

Sam rolled his hips slowly, cock sliding over Dean’s prostate, and Dean made another loud noise.

“Sam. Fuck…fuck!” Dean cried out when Sam’s hips shifted back and snap forward.

As Sam started to fuck into Dean, he leaned forward and smiled. “Goddamnit, Dean.” Sam chuckled breathily. “You always feel so good around my cock. No matter what, your channel is anyways so tight and hot around my cock.” He nipped at Dean’s ear lobe. “Always look so good. Eyes blown so wide…all those pretty noises…and, _fuck_ , those lips, Dean…those plump, full lips. They always look so nice and pretty, stretched around my cock.” Sam mused with a smile, nipping and biting along Dean’s jaw and neck.

Dean groaned, and felt his orgasm rising. Sam sensed this and gripped a hand around the base of Dean’s cock. “Nu-uh. No coming until I let you.” Sam said. Dean whimpered and thrust upward into Sam’s touch.

“Sammy…Sammy…fuck…god, Sammy. Fuck _fuck_ fuck!” Dean moaned. Sam picked up his pace, listening to the sound of flesh on flesh. He watched Dean as intently as he could, and watched as Dean tried to keep his eyes open to watch Sam.

After the fifth time Dean’s eyelids fluttered closed, they stayed closed as Dean moaned and writhed under Sam, making obscene noises and phrases.

“God, Sammy…need to come. Please. Gotta come. Fuck, shit, fuck. Please!” Dean moaned and begged.

Sam’s hand left Dean’s cock as a sign that he was allowed to come and Dean cried out in absolute pleasure, his voice ringing in the room.

 

Dean’s come splattered between them, the sticky white mess glistening with the brothers’ sweat.

Sam was close. He could tell. So he kept his brutal pace up, breathing hard as he inched closer to his orgasm.

Dean kept the noises up as well, so much pain-pleasure everywhere.

“Shit. Damn, Dean. Gonna come inside so deep in you. Gonna be dripping me for fucking days.” Sam growled. “I want you to remember this night, Dean. Gonna make you remember.”

Dean replied with some unintelligible noise and Sam almost laughed. His hips lost pace, and became erratic, and three thrusts later, he came in Dean, biting down in the place where Dean’s shoulder met his neck.

 

Sam slowed his hips and pulled out, dropping against Dean, breathing hard, and completely worn out.

“Sammy.” Dean croaked out.

“Hmm?” Sam murmured against Dean’s chest.

“Still tied up here, dude.” Dean said, slightly pulling at his wrists.

“S’rry.” Sam mumbled, head craning up and hands lifting to untie Dean.

When they were loose enough, Dean’s hands dropped and started running all over Sam’s body.

“We’ve made a mess.” Dean murmured, feeling the mess they made squish between them.

“Who cares?” Sam mumbled, pressing into the warmth of Dean’s body.

“Well, Elise might.” Dean chuckled lightly.

“We’ll clean tomorrow. Right now…I just want to cuddle and relax.”

Dean rolled his eyes and gave a disbelieving scoff. “How can you be such a monster in bed, then be one of the cuddliest men afterwards?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, and his breathing started to slow as he drifted off into slumber. Dean scoffed again, smiling.

He reached over and turned off the light, soon joining Sam in slumber.

 

When Dean woke the next morning, he groaned at the familiar ache in his ass. His hole clenched, thinking of last night and Dean sighed happily.

He looked around to Sam nowhere in sight.

“Sam?” He called out.

He heard footsteps and Sam’s head poking inside the room.

“Hey.” Sam smiled. He walked in the room and he was _still fucking naked_ , and moved over to Dean, scooping up his brother and carrying him into the bathroom.

Sam placed Dean on the ground and quickly turned on the shower.

“Get in.” Sam motioned. Dean nodded and got under the warm stream of water, feeling Sam move in close behind him. “Do you think that you still have one more fuck in you?” Sam asked, pressing Dean up against the wall, rubbing his half hard cock against Dean’s used ass.

“Go for it Sammy.” Dean nodded, pressing back.

Sam growled and used the water pouring down on their bodies to get Dean open and for him to sink in.

 

Dean’s hands were scrabbling for something to hold onto as Sam pounded Dean into the wall of the bathroom.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Oh god, fuck. It feels so good! God!” Dean cried out, a hand wrapping around his hard, leaking shaft. He started to stroke it in time with Sam’s thrusts and he cried out in ecstasy as he came on the wall, quickly followed by Sam coming inside of him.

Sam pulled out and got to his knees, sucking and licking any come that dripped out of Dean’s hole.

Dean moaned and leaned heavily against the wall, afraid his legs were going to give out.

“Oh, god. Oh, god, Sammy. Fucking Christ…your tongue.” He moaned.

Sam’s tongue teasingly went around Dean’s rim before plunging in shallowly. Sam licked up his come and fucked Dean’s hole with his tongue until he had Dean babbling.

After a long lick, Sam’s mouth sucked and nipped until he moved to stand back up to spin Dean around and kiss him roughly.

Dean moaned against Sam’s mouth, and Sam gave a small laugh, before pulling back.

“We really should get cleaned before we use all of the hot water.” Sam murmured.

 

By the time Elise came by the cabin, Dean and Sam were clean and already doing a laundry run, casually stroking each other to see who’d get hard first.

“You ready to turn back to normal?” Elise asked.

“Yes.” Dean nodded, standing up in clothes a little too big for him.

Elise gave him a look and flicked Sam a small grin that Dean caught.

“What? I don’t want to get caught in clothes that are too small for me.” Dean said.

“I wouldn’t have mind to help you rip them off.” Sam growled playfully in Dean’s ear. A shudder went through Dean and the two Winchesters walked over to Elise.

She mumbled a few words in a different language and poured the weird looking brew in a cup, handing it to Dean.

“Drink up boy.” She said.

“ _All of it_?”Dean asked, eyes going wide.

“All of it.” Elise nodded. Dean sniffed it, and looked like he was about to gag.

“I…I bet it’ll be…fine.” Dean said, forcing a smile. He took a deep breath and brought the cup to his lips. “Here goes nothing.” He mumbled before drinking the liquid as fast as he could.

When he was done, he quickly placed the cup down on the table and grimaced, smacking his lips in disgust, and nose wrinkling.

“Oh, god. I was so wrong. That was the worst tasting thing ever. Gimme something to get the taste out.” Dean said, making grabby hands. Sam tossed him a beer, and Dean opened it taking two long draughts. “God. It’s not helping. When does it take effect?” Dean asked.

“Give it a minute.” Elise said, crossing her arms and watching Dean intently.

After a long minute, a loud _pop_ filled the room and when Sam blinked, Dean was back to normal.

“Dean!” Sam said.

Dean looked down at himself then up to Sam, with a huge grin. Elise smiled proudly and gave a nod.

Dean moved over to Sam and was about to plant one on Sam, when Sam stopped him.

“No dude. Your breath is rank.” Sam said.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Well, my work here is done. You should finish up your laundry then hit the road. I know you hunter types, and you boys have to be itching for another hunt.”

“You know it.” Sam chuckled. While he was distracted, Dean managed to plant a firm one on Sam’s mouth and Sam pushed him away, his nose wrinkling. “Dude! Brush your teeth. Use some mouthwash!”

Dean gave a smug smirk and walked away to the bathroom.

Elise only laughed and gave a nod. “I’d best be on my way. Have a good day Sam.” Elise said, turning to leave.

“Thank you for everything.” Sam said.

“My pleasure, Sam.” Elise smiled and walked out of the cabin.

Sam gave a smile and walked into the bathroom, where Dean was furiously scrubbing his teeth, mouthwash already by him and open, ready for use.

“God.” Dean groaned, flecks of toothpaste flying. “Next time, you’re the one getting cursed so _you_ have to drink the shitty potion brew.”

“Fine.” Sam said, moving behind Dean and wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “You know, it’s kinda nice to be able to rest my head on your shoulder again.” Sam said, looking at Dean’s reflection, while his chin rested on Dean’s left shoulder.

Dean gave a small smile while brushing his teeth, and nodded in agreement. “Oh, by the way. Since I’m all normal now…” He said, waving his free hand at his body. “And since you have thoroughly fucked my ass…I’m topping next time.”

“If that’s what you want.” Sam smiled, placing a kiss against Dean’s neck. “I’m gonna go check on the laundry.” He gave Dean a wink before walking off.


End file.
